Organic synthesis is a powerful enterprise that continues to develop more selective and efficient chemical methods and synthetic routes. To synthesize complex molecules, whether in academic laboratories or industrial manufacturing, reactions are often performed iteratively in batch reactors. While these stepwise methods are powerful, they are also highly wasteful. The pharmaceutical industry, for example, produces 25-100 kg of waste for every kilogram of product synthesized. See, e.g., Sheldon, R. A., J. Chem. Tech. Biotechnol., 68:381 (1997). Though chemists are constantly striving to create more efficient syntheses, recent reminders of a resource-limited world underscore the need for more sustainable methods and technologies to synthesize molecules of importance. See, e.g., Anastas, P. T. et al., Acc. Chem. Res., 35:686 (2002). What is needed in the art is improved methods for the synthesis of organic drug compounds that efficiently utilize fewer reagents and reaction steps.